Love at First Sight
by Batasyl
Summary: Riley and Maya just graduated. What happens when Cupid struck one of them?
1. Chapter 1

"Riley Matthews are you listening?"

Riley stifled a groan. Of course she had been listening. As a matter of fact the whole of Texas is listening. Okay, she's exaggerating. Though, Riley is certain that the people at the next table can hear her father.

She should have put off calling him back. But she'd already done that, twice. In a row. If she doesn't call back after his third message, he would have started to worry.

Besides, when Cory Matthews started to worry, he will get her mom and his family involved. And if her mom got involve, steps would be taken. The two of them might end up boarding a plane to Texas.

No joke. It could happen. So now and then, she had no choice but to call her dad back, both to keep him from worrying and to keep from getting rescued whether she needed it or not.

Her dad was still talking, well more like yelling – and way too determined. "Don't you think you and Maya had enough adventures to last you a lifetime? You guys should come home now."

Her dad continued, "Last month you promised you'll be coming home and now you're telling me that you want to stay a little bit longer. So what are you and Maya planning on doing now?"

Before Riley could tell her dad anything he went right on, "I get that you want to explore a bit before finding a full time job but Riley this is ridiculous. Your graduation was 8 months ago. Stop stalling and come back home. Hello? Riley? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Daddy, I -"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence. "We miss you, you know?" Her father says gently.

Feeling guilty, "I miss you guys too."

Cory sighed. And then he said briskly. "Fine. You and Maya explore but I expect you ladies to come home next month."

Riley winced and sent a desperate glance around the restaurant. She could use a little help about now. She needed someone to rescue her from her own father. But rescue was not forthcoming.

Her father chattered on, naming off new students he has in his class, the antics he and Auggie along with Shawn had been doing and the endless things he thinks she's been missing since she's been away from home.

But then she heard swearing and the swift pounding of heels on the floor. The sounds were coming closer. She knew the voice, Maya Hart.

Her dad is _still_ talking. "So you see…"

Maya sent her a quick acknowledging glance and sat across from her.

"Look, daddy I have to go. I'll call you next week. I love you. Bye." Riley hung up. She took the phone away from her ear and gave it a dirty look.

"So what does Mr. Matthews want this time?" Maya finally asked. "Is he still giving you lessons in life?"

Riley grunted. "What else is new? How did the interview go?"

Maya's brows drew together. "I don't know. Okay, I guess."

One corner of Riley's mouth quirked up. "Maya Hart, what did you do this time?"

Maya sat back and folded her arms across her middle. "Nothing!"

"Maya?"

"Fine." Maya scowled at her. "I didn't go to the interview."

"Are you serious?"

Maya nodded. "Don't freak out. I did go to an interview, just not the one I initially applied for."

Riley pressed her lips together and blew out a breath, "Maya, you need a job. We're running out of funds and I can't ask my parents for more money."

"I did get a job and it's an amazing job."

"So what's the catch?" Riley asked. "There is a catch isn't there?"

Maya gave a disgusted snort. "Yeah. It doesn't pay much. Actually they won't pay me anything until I complete a two week period. But Riley I want this job. It's a junior assistant position for a well known fashion label. I didn't even know that they are based here in Texas!"

Riley rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "Maya my paycheck as a temporary receptionist won't be enough to pay for our rent and food. What are we going to do? You wouldn't want to go back home now do you?"

Maya stood up, put an arm around her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon Peaches, we'll figure it out. Ring power?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eight days later, Riley is standing in the front parlor of a mansion. She wanted to strangle Maya after missing out an interview for a good job but it turned out that she really love her new work. So here she is working as a Personal Assistant to some wealthy businessman. This should have been Maya's position if she only went for the interview. Riley doesn't know much about her employer so she decided to wear a sensible gray pantsuit with a white blouse and black flats. Not exactly glamorous. But she wanted to look professional.

Riley was straightening her desk when her cell phone rang.

"Riles!"

"Hi Maya, what's up?" she asked.

"You won't believe who I saw today. Oh my gosh…"

Just as she's about to answer Maya, Riley heard the sound of an approaching car. "Maya I'll call you back. I think my new boss is here."

 **X**

Two hours after he left his meeting, Lucas' car slowed at two impressive stone pillars and turned down a driveway that wound between stiff Scotch pines and a forest of rhododendrons. His ancestral home boasted grandiose white pillars, a formal array of windows and huge chimneys, and equally formal gardens, raked, clipped and weeded to a neatness nature never intended.

To others it screamed extravagance, to Lucas, it was home.

It was an extremely hot September day, and he'd heard all the muttering and complaining of his partners about the smoldering Texan weather. Lucas didn't notice. The heat is what reminds him that he's home.

Zay, his Head of Security and closest friend, leaned forward and offered him a phone. "It's Missy. Seven times now Lucas."

Without turning, Lucas gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and Zay hesitated before switching off the phone.

Lucas pushed opened the massive oak door and saw Anna, the head housekeeper waiting for him.

"Sir Lucas, welcome home."

"Thank you Anna. I don't remember you calling me Sir Lucas when I was running wild around the place." Lucas said grinning.

"That was when you were five and I do hope that you're old enough to know that you shouldn't be running around wild here or anywhere else. How was your trip?"

"Long."

"Would you like a cup of sweet tea to be brought up to your room?"

"Can I have it delivered in the office?"

"Of course. Oh, the new secretary is here. She's in the office."

With a single perfunctory smile Lucas went to his office.

Lucas studied the girl in silence, his eyes narrowing slightly as she paused in her work; her mouth moving as she recited her checklist to herself.

"Hello?"

Riley's hands stilled as she lifted her head and looked around.

"Are you the new assistant?"

"Yes," and with a gasp of shyness, Riley dragged her gaze upward and collided with eyes as light and bright as the grasses in the depths of summer.

And something strange happened. Time froze.

It was as if her brain and body separated. For a single instant, she forgot what her name is. She forgot about Maya and her family. She even forgot her job.

The only thing in her world was this man.

And then her knees weakened and her mouth dried because he was _insanely_ handsome, his lean aristocratic face a breathtaking composition of bold masculine lines and perfect symmetry.

His gaze shifted to her mouth, and the impact of that one searing glance scorched her body like the hottest flame. She felt her lips tingle and her heart thumped against her chest. And that warning beat was the wake-up call she needed.

"Your Highness." She curtsied and left the room. _Oh, God._

 **X**

"You called him what?" Maya asked mortified.

"I know. I know. Maya it's so embarrassing. I don't know how I can face him again."

Maya grinned. "Oh Riles. Don't worry about it. Pretend that nothing happens. Just show him how amazing you are as a personal assistant and I bet he'll forget that you thought of him as _Prince Charming_.

Riley felt like crying. "I don't know Maya."

"Inhale, exhale, inhale –" Maya instructed in a soft voice. "—okay, if you want you can just quit the job."

"I can't. I need this job."


	3. Chapter 3

Shrinking with embarrassment, Riley slowly walked back to the office to face her employer. He was going to fire her. And who could blame him? "Mr. Friar."

"You sure it's not, Your Highness?" His gorgeous eyes shimmered with humor. Lucas noticed earlier how exceptionally pretty she is.

Too busy holding back tears to be amused, Riley took another deep breath, but her white shirt wasn't able to stand the pressure and two of her buttons popped open. With a whimper of disbelief, she froze. As if she hadn't already embarrassed herself enough in front of him, she was about to spill out of her lacy bra as well. Now what?

"Uhmm, your shirt is undone." His tone was gently apologetic and she felt her knees weaken. "A very beautiful personal assistant with lacy underwear is extremely distracting." His bold, confident gaze dropped to her full cleavage and lingered.

Riley gave a horrified gasp and slapped Lucas.

 **X**

"You did what?! Riley, honey, what is going on with you? What did that Cowboy do to you? That's it I'm coming over to get you."

Riley made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. Disbelieving she slapped her boss, self-conscious that she pretty much exposed herself, but also hopelessly flattered that Lucas thought she's very beautiful, Riley stroked her hands over her pants, "No Maya. I can't just leave. I need to apologize."

"Fine. Just call me if you need me to come and get you. Riles, don't do anymore crazy things. That's my job!"

Riley giggled, as much from nerves as humor, "I know."

 **X**

Riley went back to the office but Lucas wasn't there. She went and asked Anna where he is and was told that he'll be in his room. Carefully Riley climbed the stairs and went to Lucas' room and knocked on his door. No answer. Feeling her nerves tighten, she knocked again. She tried the door, which to her surprise, opened smoothly. Stepping inside, she closed it behind her. There is music playing, and Riley recognized it was Maroon 5 on the stereo and she can also hear the shower running full-blast.

Lucas was in the shower. It shouldn't matter to her as much as it did.

Lucas looked around, taking her time. Clothes were flung over the chair. The music came to an end. She walked over and as she leaned down to push the play button, a door opened behind her and she heard the soft pad of bare feet on the wooden floor. She turned around.

Riley shrieked with alarm. She said shakily, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lucas said hoarsely, "Miss—"

"Riley. Riley Matthews."

"Riley," he said. "Flattered as I am that you came to my room, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. At least until I've changed. After all you and I need to talk."

Her heart was still racketing in her chest. Sure, he'd startled her. But it was more than that. Even with just a towel on, Lucas looked formidably sophisticated and wholly, disturbingly male. Not to mention sexy, a word she avoided like a plague.

To her horror, she heard herself blurt, "I'll wait."

"Suit yourself," he said dryly and watched her lower her lashes, her face unreadable.

Then she looked up, meeting his gaze in unspoken challenge. "My clothes are on the chair," he said. "You may want to turn your back, unless you prefer to watch?"

Unwillingly admiring her spirit, he tore his eyes away from her as she did what he asked. "You can turn around now."

He grinned at her, a mocking grin sparkled with so much energy that it took her breath away. "So Riley, why don't you tell me what you want?"

"I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to slap you. I swear. I understand if you're going to fire me."

"What if I tell you that I won't fire you but I have one condition." He gave a sexy, knowing smile that sent her body into meltdown. "I want you to kiss me."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," he assured her.

Deeply grateful he couldn't read her mind, she said tartly, "Why on earth would you want me to kiss you?"

Lucas wondered about that himself. Instead of answering her, he just shrugged.

"You're staring at me," she breathed, and he gave a lopsided smile.

"If you don't want men to stare, stay indoors Ms. Matthews."

Basking in warmth of his bold appreciation, she suddenly felt womanly and infinitely desirable. Suddenly lifted as though she had been given wings and her confidence fluttered back to life, she walked towards Lucas, tiptoed and gave him a kiss on his lips; then pulled away quickly.

"You called that a kiss? I expected more from a wildcat like you."

"Where as you're like a panther! Sleek and dangerous." Riley hadn't meant to say that. Only think it.

Riley wet her lips with a quick sweep of her tongue. He found himself following the simple action with hungry concentration, though why he would was beyond him.

She had spirit and fire but she was not the kind of woman who would ever interest him. He could almost see her struggling between defiance and caution. He knew which she'd choose before she did. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Lucas threaded his hands into her hair, tipped back her head and kissed her again, harder this time, parting her lips with his so that she had no choice but to accept the swift thrust of his tongue. She tasted of heat. She smelled of flowers. Sweet. Exciting. And yet, somehow, tender and innocent as well.

Even struggling against him, she was soft in his arms. Incredibly soft. Her mouth, her skin were like silk. The feel of her breast against his chest. Her belly against his…

"Let go," she whispered. Then she swiveled on her heel and walked away.

 **X**

"So you kissed him and quit?" Maya grinned.

Riley said in thinly veiled disbelief. "Pretty much."

"Uhmmm, Riles, you're blushing."

Riley sighed. "What? No."

Maya chuckled. "You're inlove."

"Are you insane? How can I be inlove? I just met the guy."

"When was the last time you were this rattled around a guy?" Maya asked. "Admit it, you more than like this cowboy."

"Oh Maya, I think I am inlove."


	4. Chapter 4

There were certain absolutes in life. Not many. A man learned that early on. Still, there were a few things that never changed.

Texas' hot and humid weather was one of them.

Who was he kidding, it's not the weather that's crappy, it was his mood. Riley left three weeks ago and, except for his admittedly wounded pride, he'd forgotten all about her.

He never thought of her anymore.

 _Never. Never. Nev—_

Annoyed as hell he called for Anna.

"Lucas?"

Anna looked scared. Well who wouldn't be, "Do you know where Riley lives?"

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Ms. Matthews. The personal assistant." Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Anna nodded. "I think I wrote it down somewhere."

Lucas smiled. "Do you mind getting it for me?"

 **X**

Riley was not in a very good mood. Even that assessment was generous. She was miserable, horrible, don't-even-talk-to-me mood, and there was no good reason for it.

Life was definitely on the upswing.

She got another job and Maya is finally getting paid as a junior assistant. They even met new friends. _This_ was the best for her.

Yes, life was definitely good and getting better, and if she could just stop thinking about the miserable, arrogant, Texan and all the things she should have said to him and hadn't, she'd be in a much better mood.

She certainly didn't think about him for any other reason. Riley's throat tightened. She blinked; her eyes were suddenly damp. A cold. A damned cold coming on, that was what it was.

 **X**

He, Lucas Friar, had fallen in love with the brown-eyed, fiery tempered woman who'd turned his life upside down. Lucas doesn't believe in love at first sight. But he loved Riley at first sight. Maybe it took him longer than first sight to see it clearly, but looking back, he knew it happened that very first day he saw her.

Lucas strode the length of the hall and met Riley.

"Lucas!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me you're happy to see me," he said hoarsely.

Her chin snapped up. "Why should I?"

"Because I miss you and I want you to marry me," he said.

Her jaw dropped, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," he said with a sudden feral grin. "I'm jet-lagged, I've been half-crazy thinking about you, I spent over five hours sitting in a board meeting clearing all my schedules, I don't have a ring and I haven't composed any fancy speeches—so if you want diamonds and poetry, you're out of luck. But I do want you to marry me."

"Why? Because instead of chasing after you, I headed in the opposite direction?"

"Because I love you," he said.

Riley gaped at him. "This isn't happening… I'm dreaming and any minute I'm going to wake up all by myself in bed."

Lucas took her in his arms, running his hands up and down her spine; then kissing her, sinking into the kiss until there was nothing else in the world but this one woman. With all her strength, Riley pushed him away.

He captured her hands in his, gazing down into her furious eyes as he put all the conviction of his newfound love into his voice. "My body wants you, the way it never did with other women. Never will. But my heart wants you, too. My heart and soul. And they're what really count.

"Oh, that sounds sort of like poetry to me. How do I make you feel?" Riley asked.

"As though I was born to find you," he said hoarsely. "To need you and to love you. To marry you."

Lucas kissed her again, a kiss fueled by a gratitude as deep and as passionate as his love; and this time he felt her yield. More than yield, he thought in a flood of joy, her response rocketing through him. "Marry me, Riley Matthews," he whispered against her lips. "I'll be as good to you as I know how, I swear I will. And I'll love you as long as there's breath in my body.

"I'll marry you, Lucas."

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this story. Please make a comment, it's nice to get feed backs from the readers. Thank you :)**_


End file.
